Alvin And The Chipmunks Brooklyn Arts
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Simon, Alvin, Theodore, Jeannette, Britney, Eleanor and Sam have just enrolled into Brooklyn arts! With bad-boy Michal, Sweet-girl, Lily, normal girl Lilac goth-boy Hunter and weird teacher Sikowitz. Where they face drama, craziness, bullying and real-life situations. Suggestions are open. Please R&R
1. The 1st Day & A New Bully

**Watch out. 'Cause here we come It's been a while, but**

 **We're back with style, so, get set to have some fun!**

 **We'll bring you action and satisfaction.**

 **We're the Chipmunks.**

 **Alvin, Simon, Theodore!**

 **Do, do, do, do, do, do!**

 **Do, do, do, do, do, do!**

 ***My OC's***

 **CHIPMUNK Lily (Lils) Smith- Is shy, sweet and sensitive and has a little crush on Simon and Sam is her twin sister. She is voiced by Mae Whitman.**

 **HUMAN Samantha (Sam) SouthMyer- Is wild, free and violent except to Simon and Theodore. She is Lily's twin sister. She is voiced by Miley Cyrus.**

 **CHIPMUNK Lilac Hunter- The best friend of Simon, Lily, Sam and Jeanette. Can be very violent if anybody picks on her friends and wasn't practically happy when Ryan threw Simon in the trash can. She is the younger sister of Shawn Hunter. She is voiced by Bridget Mendler.**

 **CHIPMUNK Shawn Hunter- Is the best friend of Alvin…. Which is kinda good and kinda bad, Shawn knows where to draw the line when something has gone way too far, but can also get Alvin into trouble. He is the older brother of Lilac.**

 **HUMAN Michal Jones- The main bully at school. He mostly picks on the younger kids, but will make an exception to kids who will not listen to him. He is voiced by Jon McLaren.**

 **Erwin Sikowitz- Is an acting teacher at Brooklyn arts and his ways of teaching are a little … Strange. He is voiced by** **Eric Lange.**

 **/Sam's Prolog/**

"Simon! Alvin! Let's go we're gonna be late!" I called out to them.

"Coming Sam!" Simon yelled back.

"We're coming Samantha!" Alvin grumbled and I laughed at him as they came down the stairs.

"Dave asked me to take care of you guys. And that's what I'm gonna do. C'mon I bet Theo's already there." I said as we begun to walk to school.

"Why do they make us go to school? We're rock stars!" Alvin whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you auditioned for this new school, so we're going" I told him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"It's a preforming arts school Alvin. Just try to behave just this once." Simon told him and I laughed at his seriousness and Alvin's….. Alvin.

"Ugh… Fine." He said and walked ahead of us.

"10 Bucks that he doesn't make it until lunch?" I asked and Simon looked at me.

"20 That he doesn't make it until 2nd bell."

"Done." I said and I shook his paw.

A few minutes later we arrived at Brooklyn arts school. For the preforming arts.

"C'mon we have to pick up our schedules and find our classes." I told them and we went to the principal's office.

"Hi, I'm Samantha SouthMyer and this is Alvin and Simon Seville and we new here and would like to pick up our schedules." I told the nice, cute man at the desk.

"Samantha SouthMyer… Ah yes, your siblings have arrived a few minutes ago. Here are your schedules and good luck!" He said and handed us our schedules and we went to our first class. Somebody named Sikowitz. When we got in there, I was surprised by all the pictures and posters of random stuff. And there was no desks in the classroom. Weird.

"OHMIGOD! THERE'S A HUGE FIRE!" Somebody yelled and everybody started screaming panicky.

"I'm just jokin' I wanted to get your blood pumping!" He told us and walked in.

"OK! We have some new students today, Sam, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittney, Eleanor and Jennette who have me 5 dollars this morning, not qualified but appreciated." He told the class and Simon looked at Jennette, who was sitting next to him.

"Why'd you give him five dollars?" He asked her.

"I thought he was homeless!" She defended herself and he laughed at her.

"OK! IMPROV! Are you guys familiar with Improv?" He asked us and I told him that we weren't.

"Alright! Improv, acting without a script, which means the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue as they perform the scene. Understood? Excellent." He said before we could ask any questions. "Michal, you'll choose the group for the day."

"Lilac, Lily, Shawn, and….. _Simon_." He said saying Simon's name mysteriously.

/Simon's Prolog/

"Lilac, Lily, Shawn, and….. _Simon_." He said saying my name mysteriously. Yeah that's not creepy at all.

"Let's give them a place!" He said.

"Home!" Somebody with a puppet shouted out.

"Yeah, Home real creative." The puppet told him. Ok the guy's 14 and he carries a puppet. That's not creepy at all.

"Now we need a situation."

"Big news?" Alvin asked, looking board.

"Alvin, nobody wants to see big nudes." He said and I looked at him strangely.

"News?" He asked.

"Oh, well that's different! Big news!" He said writing 'Big News' on the whiteboard.

"Why don't you go wait in the hall?" Michal asked me and I shrugged, probably part of the scene.

"Mom! How was your job today?" Lily asked, hearing them through the wall.

"Uh, I got fired." Lilac told them.

"Again?!" Shawn asked her.

"Don't worry. I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family." Michal told them.

"What is it? Tell us!" Lily told him.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog." He said motioning for me to come in. So…. I'm a dog. Still not my most embarrassing moment ever.

"Uh, yeah I'm the new family dog. Woof." I said as I walked in the classroom.

"Sikowitz, will you please Tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, And that they don't walk on two legs? Sikowitz!" Michal screamed and he finally payed attention to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was sucking the milk Out of this coconut. But it's true, Simon, if you're going to play a dog, be a dog." He told me and Michal looked at me. I sighed and got down on my hands and knees and barked like a dog would.

"And action!"

"Um, I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog." Michal said starting over.

"Awesome!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh-no, looks like this dog has bugs in his fur." Michal stated pulling a hair off of my head and I barked, sending a warning towards him.

"oh, it's okay. I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs." He said grabbing Alvin's coffee from him, walking towards me

"Maybe you shouldn't-" Alvin started to say

Michal." Shawn said, but he was already pouring hot coffee on me. I stood up and he looked pleased with himself.

"What's the prob….? Dog?" He asked me and that was the final straw. I ran out of the classroom, trying to get the black coffee out of my fur.

 **What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! R &R**


	2. Simon Gets Advice & A Mysterious Friend

**Ok, so this is the second chapter of Brooklyn Arts. Please, please, PLEASE leave reviews and suggestions. Thank you**

 **CHIPMUNK Lily (Lils) Smith- Is shy, sweet and sensitive and has a little crush on Simon and Sam is her twin sister. She is voiced by Mae Whitman.**

 **HUMAN Samantha (Sam) SouthMyer- Is wild, free and violent except to Simon and Theodore. She is Lily's twin sister. She is voiced by Miley Cyrus.**

 **CHIPMUNK Lilac Hunter- The best friend of Simon, Lily, Sam and Jeanette. Can be very violent if anybody picks on her friends and wasn't practically happy when Ryan threw Simon in the trash can. She is the younger sister of Shawn Hunter. She is voiced by Bridget Mendler.**

 **CHIPMUNK Shawn Hunter- Is the best friend of Alvin…. Which is kinda good and kinda bad, Shawn knows where to draw the line when something has gone way too far, but can also get Alvin into trouble. He is the older brother of Lilac. He is voiced by Rider Strong.**

 **HUMAN Michal Jones- The main bully at school. He mostly picks on the younger kids, but will make an exception to kids who will not listen to him. He is voiced by Jon McLaren.**

 **HUMAN Erwin Sikowitz- Is an acting teacher at Brooklyn arts and his ways of teaching are a little … Strange. He is voiced by Eric Lange.**

 **CHIPMUNK Shilo McCarthy- Shilo is a shy sweet** **individual. She's not good at making friends, but she's learning on how to get past her shy state, but she's a slow learner. She is voiced by Ariana Grande.**

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

Why would he do that? I've been embarrassed before, but _never_ like that. And I smell like coffee. I never really liked coffee and now it's all over me.

"Simon! Wait!" Sam yelled and I sighed. The last thing I need is a lecture. Especially from Sam. "I agree with you and everybody in that classroom besides Michal that it was wrong. But why'd you run off?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I want to go back to our old school." I told her as we sat on the steps.

"What? Why?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, let's seem hmmm… oh! I know! I don't like having black coffee in my fur!" I slightly yelled, my voice full of sarcasm.

"We'll get you some cream and sugar, everything will be chill." Shawn said as he and Lilac came in behind Sam and I.

"At least your day was better than my first day here." Lilac told me and I turned around, facing her.

"How was your day worse than mine?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I just tuned 12 and I was in Sikowitz' class. They laughed at me when I read out loud. Because of the way I read. Saying that I was just…. Stupid. My dyslexia isn't my fault. I know that I'm not perfect… but there was no reason for me to be treated like that. Later that day I found the words 'Idiot' 'Stupid-Face' and 'Burdon' Written on by locker by Michal. He then told me that I shouldn't even be alive. At that point Shawn came in and fought him. Lily and I were the only ones cheering for Shawn, who ended up winning. Michal was suspended for two weeks, and Shawn served four days of detention. I know that your day will get better Simon. Talk to your friends and see." Lilac told me and I thought it over. Maybe I should talk to someone about this.

Alvin? He wouldn't listen. Theodore? He wouldn't know what to say. Brittney? She'd make it about herself. Eleanor? She'd end up not listening. Jennette? Would listen to me and give me advice.

"First off, you gotta get this coffee outta your fur." Shawn told me, taking a hair off of my head, making me flinch.

"Second off, you gotta talk to Jennette about this." Lilac put in.

"Third off and finally, you gotta stand up to Michal and not take no for an answer!" Sam said standing up and I gave her a glare that said 'Have you met me?'

"C'mon Si! Yu have no problem standing up for yourself with Alvin!" Sam told me and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sam, that's different. He's my brother, Michal's a mean, Goth, bully who hates me for no reason." I told her and she sighed.

"If you don't stand up for yourself I will do it my-" She started to say, but I interrupted her.

"NO! I'LL DO IT!" I yelled at her and she laughed at me.

"Knew that'd get ya to do it." She said and walked back to class.

"I feel duped!" I yelled out to nobody, because Shawn and Lilac followed her. I sighed and looked at the floor. I guess I never realized that I ran into the dance room. I can see my reflection in the floor. I was picked on at our old school, but that was like once a week, and they NEVER poured hot coffee on me.

"H-Hi" I heard a small voice say. I looked up and saw a 14 year old girl with jet black hair and brown eyes. "I-I'm Shilo. A-are y-you OK?" She asked me and I gave her a respectful glace.

"Well, considering that I just got hot coffee spilled on in front of my brothers, new friends, and crush. I'm uh pretty good." I told her as she sat next to me.

"Let me guess… Michal?" She asked me.

"Yep." I replied.

"Wanted you to acted like a dog?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Got coffee on you and embarrassed the heck outta you?"  
"Yeah, pretty much."

She looked at me.

"Michal picks on me a lot. He says that I was a mistake of nature. That god made a mistake of me being born." She told me sadly and I looked at her.

"No. god doesn't make mistakes. HE made a mistake in telling you that…. I made a mistake of running out of the classroom instead of telling Michal off." I told her and she smiled.

"You coming here tomorrow?" She asked me and I said that I most defiantly am.

"Good. See you later." She said and she walked away. Luckily I didn't have Michal in any of my other classes. When I got home, I was watching my audition video for Brooklyn arts. I've never sang without my brothers….. That was the only time that I did sing WITHOUT them.

"Hey, Simon." I heard a familiar voice say to me and I smiled slightly.

"Hey, Jen." I greeted her quietly.

"Are you gonna quit or stay?" She asked me after a while.

"Oh, I'm staying. Who else is gonna tell Michal off?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Alvin already did that and said some words that I'd rather not repeat." She told me and I rolled my eyes. That's probably natural for my older brother.

"So…. What are we gonna do to Michal?" She asked me and I grinned and we were beginning to talk about how to get him mad and make sure that he doesn't do this to me or anyone ever again…..


	3. Revenge And A Kiss

**Ok, so this is the third chapter of Brooklyn Arts. Please, please, PLEASE leave reviews and suggestions. Thank you**

 **CHIPMUNK Lily (Lils) Smith- Is shy, sweet and sensitive and has a little crush on Simon and Sam is her twin sister. She is voiced by Mae Whitman.**

 **HUMAN Samantha (Sam) SouthMyer- Is wild, free and violent except to Simon and Theodore. She is Lily's twin sister. She is voiced by Miley Cyrus.**

 **CHIPMUNK Lilac Hunter- The best friend of Simon, Lily, Sam and Jeanette. Can be very violent if anybody picks on her friends and wasn't practically happy when Ryan threw Simon in the trash can. She is the younger sister of Shawn Hunter. She is voiced by Bridget Mendler.**

 **CHIPMUNK Shawn Hunter- Is the best friend of Alvin…. Which is kinda good and kinda bad, Shawn knows where to draw the line when something has gone way too far, but can also get Alvin into trouble. He is the older brother of Lilac. He is voiced by Rider Strong.**

 **HUMAN Michal Jones- The main bully at school. He mostly picks on the younger kids, but will make an exception to kids who will not listen to him. He is voiced by Jon McLaren.**

 **HUMAN Erwin Sikowitz- Is an acting teacher at Brooklyn arts and his ways of teaching are a little … Strange. He is voiced by Eric Lange.**

 **CHIPMUNK Shilo McCarthy- Shilo is a shy sweet individual. She's not good at making friends, but she's learning on how to get past her shy state, but she's a slow learner. She is voiced by Ariana Grande.**

 **/Simon's Prolog/**

When I walked in Sikowitz' class, everybody but Jeanette started at me suspiciously.

"Simon. Glad that you could join us. Ever thought of coming through the window?" Sikowitz asked me and I stared.

"No….." I said slowly.

"Well, think about it. Please take a seat." He told me and I obliged.

"Okay, today, we're going to do some alphabetical improv. What is alphabetical improv, you ask? So I answer. It's when we give a letter to the first actor who speaks in the scene. If we used the letter "A" As an example, then the actor must make His first word Start with the letter "A" Which might go something like—"Sikowitz explained pointing to Alvin.

"Apples are falling out Of my butt." He said and I looked at him

"Lovely. Now the next actor who speaks must start his line with the next letter in the alphabet, In this case, B, so he might say—" he pointed at Sam.

"Bring those apples, So that we may all enjoy the fresh fruit From Alvin's butt." She said.

"Charming. Now who wants to lead the first group?" He asked. Time to put the plan in motion.

"I do!" I said, raising my hand.

"All right, Simi! Choose your actors." He told me and I leaned down to Jeanette.

"Simi?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He strange." She told me and I sighed.

"Alright Jennette, Sam, Alvin and…. Michal." I said and said Michal's name mysteriously like he did to me.

"Yeah, you." I glared at him.

"Okay, if you start your line with the wrong letter you're out.

SHAWN! Give us a letter" H said pointing at Shawn.

"P." He said.

"P! Okay, the scene can be about anything you want! The first letter of the first line is P! Simon, action!" He exclaimed, sitting in a chair.

"Please go take a shower." I told Michal

"Quit telling me what to do." He growled

"Relax guys, let's all try to get along." Sam told us.

"Totally!" Sam exclaimed.

"ERR! Sam, your line had to start with an s." He told her.

"Awwwww, my life's the worst!" She whined and Sikowitz handed her a jolly rancher.

"Here's a piece of candy." He told her.

"Yay! I love candy!" She exclaimed.

"All right, Alvin, Letter s to you." He said pointing at Alvin.

"Uh, something' Just bit my toe." He said, holding his leg up.

"Turtle! That turtle just bit his toe." I said pointing at the ground.

"Unbelievable that you're even here." Michal told me.

"Very immature of you to say that." Jeanette told him

"What if the turtle bite Broke my toe-bone?" Alvin asked.

"X-rays are the only way To find out." I pointed out.

"You should shut up." Michal told me.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger." Jeanette told Alvin.

"Thanks!" Alvin told her.

"ERR! Alvin, your line had to start With an A." Sikowitz said motioning for Alvin to sit down

"Aw, and I just got my toe-bone fixed." Alvin mumbled

"Simon, letter "a" to you."

"Aliens are the only people who can heal toes by finger-zapping." I stated.

"You are way correct, I am an alien." She told me.

"Oh, a twist." Sikowitz said, sitting beside Alvin.

"Don't hurt me, please." I begged.

"Even though he's extremely annoying." Michal put in as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fainting, because I can't breathe your earth's air." Jeanette said and "Fainted"

"Gosh, it fainted!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, why don't you go Jump off that cliff over there?" Michal asked me.

"I think you should." I told him.

"Just where did you come from?" He asked me.

"Kangaroos." I said, that was the first thing that popped into my head.

"Lousy animals, Kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty." Michal told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe they learned from you." I told him.

"Ooh." Everybody but Jeanette, Michal and I said.

"No one talks to me like that." Michal growled.

"Obviously someone should." I shot back.

"Please run in front of a bus." Michal growled.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say." I told him.

"Really?" He asked

"Sure was." I said mysteriously.

"Thanks." Michal said sarcastically

"Up your nose, I see boogers." I told him.

"Very clever." Michal sarcastically complimented.

"Wish you'd thought of it?" I asked him.

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch." Michal said putting is hand in my face.

"Your finger smells weird." I told him.

"Zero is where you are on a scale from 1 to 10." Michal told me and I rolled my eyes.

"As if I care what you think." I shot back.

"Better watch yourself." Michal warned me, which I ignored.

"Can't take it?" I challenged.

"Don't push me." Michal growled, getting in my face.

"Eat your pants!" I exclaimed.

"You eat your pants!" Michal yelled "Wait!"

"ERR Sorry, Michal. The next letter was—"

"F! I KNOW!" Michal shouted

"Get up, alien." I said, helping Jeanette up.

"Head. Feels dizzy." She said, holding her head.

"I know what'll make you feel better." I told her.

"Jumping jacks?" She asked.

"Kiss me." I told her. I've always wanted this to happen.

"Let's do it." She said and we kissed and everybody clapped.

"Man, I love this school." I said, smiling that Jeanette kissed me.


End file.
